Various devices are known for powering bicycles such as is disclosed in Dinkus, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 2,552,846, granted May 15, 1951; and Bayard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,921, granted Apr. 22, 1969.
It was also known to provide dollies and motorized towing devices for aircraft, such as is disclosed in Baum, U.S. Pat. No. 2,362,981 granted Nov. 21, 1944; Finlay, U.S. Pat. No. 2,751,990, granted June 26, 1956; Wirkkala, U.S. Pat. No. 2,949,972, granted Aug. 23, 1960; and Savidge U.S. Pat. No. 3,025,922, granted Mar. 20, 1962.
The art directed to automobiles did not have a device which permitted the transport and maneuvering of a disabled or poorly positioned automobile which device could be readily operated from the seat of the automobile and be readily transported in the trunk of the automobile or pick-up truck or like vehicle.